EVIL Class One: SuperWikia Alpha Site Administration License
- (Note: This page is currently under development and is subject to a high frequency of change.) SuperWikia Preamble This document is a license agreement between Superwikia, Inc. and the licensee (also known as; User) for the non-exclusive usage of SuperWikia software and or computer program applications. This agreement establishes all structure, terms, applicable usage, privileges, legal remedies, expiration or limitation of coverage and set up configuration of the software/application package(s). This agreement is not a contract for or with SuperWikia or any of its affiliate members or suppliers and does not create any binding obligations or warranty as to usability of the software/application under agreement. Add-On & Extension Documentation SuperWikia hereby recognizes and establishes the instance installation of SuperWikia compatible Add-Ons & Extensions as being covered under this agreement. This does not include and Non-SuperWikia compatible add-ons or extensions that may be used by User during the term of this agreement. Only applications and programs that have been suggested and or required by SuperWikia are covered by this agreement and the installation of Non-SuperWikia add-ons or extensions are done so at the discretion of the User. End User Documentation The End User is hereby defined as being the individual or company that initially downloaded and or installed the SuperWikia application covered by this agreement. The End User hereby agrees to the terms of this agreement and the limitations of and between the three (3) different types of licensed applications: Specific Purpose License Agreements; SuperWikia has provided three (3) versions of its SuperWikia Alpha application and several content packages which include; #'SuperWikia Alpha Documentation: Base Application': The most basic package featuring the vital system files, networking and user interface. Also known as SuperWikia Alpha Liberty '. #'SuperWikia Alpha Documentation: Registered Application: A more robust version of the basic release, includes additional files and upgraded capability. #'SuperWikia Alpha Documentation: Advanced Application': Professional version of the SuperWikia Alpha application, features improved modular applications for building developer tools and LME-API's. Specific Details Their are various detailed within this agreement which must be established by End User before authorized usage is granted. Below is a general summary of theses details and the scope in which each applies and is exercised herein. #The End User agrees to respect the limitations imposed against the applications by not mass distributing or falsely representing SuperWikia by means of using any SuperWikia System Reference Artwork in their finished subversion application. #The End User also agrees to use only the suggested operating systems of the installation version listed when installing a new copy onto their hard drive or computer system. #The End User acknowledges that all content installed into an SuperWikia active directory or other system file must conform to this agreement and any compatibility issues, accordingly. #The End User agrees that their copy of any SuperWikia application is under a single use license and that multi-use licensing must be negotiated outside of this license. #The End User understands that SuperWikia is not to be held libel for any legal issue which may occur against User because of usage of SuperWikia applications. #The End User accepts the conditions of this license without any declaration of warranty or merchantability of the end program(s) or their source code. #The End User agrees to not make any unsolicited public statements concerning the usability of any SuperWikia programs or create a unsolicited campaigns using SuperWikia's name or other copyrights. Licensing Documentation This section is intentionally left blank. Packaging for Re-Distribution Documentation SuperWikia provides authorized and authenticated re-distribution packages for some of its computer programs. This may include forked or end user versions or original source code created by SuperWikia. Packaging terms and limitations for this agreement include: *Setup & Installation Instructional Conforming Documents *Technical Assistance & Help Conforming Documents *Allcode Accessibility Conforming Documents *Packaged Operational Version (POV) Conforming Documents *Launch Module Environment (LME) Conforming Documents *Exhibit & Display Conference Course (ED-C2) Conforming Documents *SuperWikia Alpha Site Affiliate Usage Conforming Documents Source Code Documentation Subversion, Collision & Version Control Documentation Team Leader Circuit Documentation Category: SuperWikia© Licensing